Tea's Duel
by WTVj
Summary: Sorry suck at titles pretty much this story is about Tea feels she cant help her friends anymore but will a stranger help her be able to be with her friends again or will it cost her something more sinister? Read its T rated


**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or any of the characters so **

**Enjoy or don't wtv u want One shot unless reviewed I may turn it into a story**

**Just popped in my head**

It was just another day in domino city and tea was walking on but not in her usual way.

"It's just not fair. I mean with Yugi and Joey in there dueling I just don't feel like we have anything in common any more. I mean I remember I used to beat Joey" said tea as she remembered when Joey was just a beginner and lost every time.

"But now what do I do it's just that everyone they saved me and now I can't save them. Like when Joey was hurt by marik and I couldn't do anything and I almost lost yugi too what do I do."

"You trust me you girl" said ?

As tea turned to the sound of the voice where in an alley she had just noticed was a person robed from head to toe in a black robe. "Come with me if you want to be able to save your friends again.

"Wait who are you" exclaimed Tea scared but interested in what he was saying.

"What do you mean you can help" asked tea but the man was already walking off as she started to follow him against her better judgement.

However she only had to walk a little before he stepped into a darkly creepy looking warehouse.

'Oh man'

Walking inside she saw the warehouse was bare as she caught sight of the man on the far side.

"What do you want and what do you mean by you can help me" asked Tea desperately

"You say that You want to be closer to your friends again and you do have a solution" bellowed the man in a commanding voice as he tossed a briefcase at Teas feet.

Opening it she saw it was full of duel monster cards some of the rarest in the world leaving tea in awe as she thought that even Seto Kaiba would be jealous at the plentiful bounty.

"What's the catch" asked tea as she looked in awe still seeing some beautiful cards.

"Simple girl we duel. Make a deck and if you win then I will let you keep it if you lose you owe me one thing. Do we have a deal" ?

Looking at the cards all tea could do was look.

'This may be my only chance I have to do this' thought tea as she looked through the cards a good couple minutes before she finished finding a duel disk at her feet as she put it in the slot like her opponent not seeing as underneath he was smirking.

DUEL! shouted both contestants as they drew there starting hands the stranger drawing first.

?: 4000  
Tea: 4000

"I'll begin child(draw)."

"One card in defense mode and I end my turn" shouted the stranger ending his turn".

'That's weird' thought tea.

Tea's turn

Looking over her cards she liked what she saw. 'Thank you dancing'

"Alright check this out" said tea as she drew looking over her hand. 'Well this works well for yugi'

"I play the spell card polymerization to fuse the Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater in my hand to fusion summon Cyber Blader (ATK:2100).

Suddenly, a vortex appeared sucking in the two female dancers before jumping in a flash of light as a new monster appeared. She looked like a skater with skates on like the ones would have on ice as she gracefully glided down in front of Tea wearing a blue visor. (ATK: 2100)

"Now attack with whirlwind rage!" shouted tea as the fusion monster twirled fast like a hurricane aiming straight at the revealed Zombyra card kicking it right in it's face destroying it."

"Alright I did it" cheered Tea. "I end my turn."

'Very well it's time to see what you can really do'

"I play the spell card E- emergency call which let's me add an elemental hero to my hand and I summon the card I chose Elemental Hero Stratos in ATK mode. (1800 ATK)

"What is that! I've never heard of a card like that!?"tea asked taken by surprise now on guard.

"I ensure you girl this monster is just as legit as it's very special ability which let's me add a hero monster to my hand" said the robed guy ominously reaching for yet another card from his deck with relative ease.

"I then place one card facedown and activate the spell card Different Dimension capsule" said the RD (robed dude) as out from the ground like a zombie rose from out what appeared to be an Egyptian capsule.

"What is that!" said tea in shock as the sarcophagus opened and a glowing light entered in it before it closed again retreating back underground.

'Uh oh I have a feeling this just got a lot tougher'

"Now I guarantee in two turns this card shall appear and you will lose this duel and something else" he said haughtily. "Per our agreement of course".

(Draw) "I don't think so cause I summon Cyber tutu" (1000 ATK)  
and her special ability let's her attack directly since your monster has more points then my tutu" said Tea as another female monster appeared, this one was a pink haired child wearing a tutu and blue visor just like Cyber Blader.

"And then I play fusion weapon to increase Cyber bladers ATK by 1500. (ATK:3600!).

"Now tutu attack directly with pounding pirouette!" commanded Tea as cyber tutu in a smaller tornado kicked the stranger right across the face but he didn't even flinch.

RD: Life points 3000

"Didn't flinch at that one huh well how about an attack from my blade skater" said tea as her monster attacked.

"Not so fast girl, I reveal the facedown trap card Invincible Hero" said RD as his monster blocked the shot with his arms on guard standing his ground against the crushing force that the blader's kick produced!

RD: 1200 life points

"With this card my monster can't be destroyed" said the RD as Stratos fought off the blader kicking her to the distance.

"Well that didn't work" said Tea as she put a card facedown. " I place one card facedown and end my turn. Let's see you recover from that"!

However without even a complaint he drew his next turn.

"You know for a hero monster kicking my skater wasn't very nice though".

"Well excuse me, if you hated that move so much" said the figure as he picked a single card "because if you hated that then allow this next move to show you what I think about you" said RD as he revealed in his hand a polymerization.

"What! you play fusion monsters too !"

"Now I fuse the stratos on my field with the Elemental Hero Clayman in my hand" said RD as a familiar vortex appeared in the sky as a gigantic hero with a clay body and Stratos jumped in.

Tea braced herself for what was coming as a huge wind picked up and out from it emerged a new green and gold hero in desert rags . 'What Power!'

Suddenly like an assault the wind came rushing at Cyber Blader cutting her up. She could barely hold her ground as the wind cut not only at it's body but at its attack score as well, as it dropped, great tornado rushing at the skater(ATK: 1800).

"Gasp what happened to her attack points!"

"When my Elemental Hero Great Tornado hits the field it cuts all my opponents monsters atk in half. And now once my hero destroys your best card you shall suffer a loss and you will owe me" laughed the cloaked dude evilly.

'That's what you think'.

"I don't know what your game is but I'm ending this now" said Tea as she motioned to her facedown as it activated revealing a picture of a facing ballerina dancing in the spotlight.

"GO! Doble passé" said Tea as Great Tornado changed course hitting Tea directly, full force like as if she was being hit by a hurricane.

Tea: 1200 life points

Shrugging it off she motioned to her Blader as it responded with a nod.

"With this trap I can change your attack on my Cyber Blader to a direct attack on me. But then..." said Tea as from behind jumped Blade Skater. "... I can attack you."

"Now end this with Whirlwind Rage" rushing right at the RD enveloping both in an explosion of smoke. Tea smiling as she thought the duel was over.

"I win... WHAT!"

To the ultimate surprise of Tea when the smoke cleared her Cyber Blader was no longer there but in it's place was Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater!

"What happened!"

"It's simple" said the RD as the smoke settled showing on his side a spell card with two fused beasts being separated. "I activated de fusion before you attacked, and when played can separate a fusion monster back into the cards that originally fusion summoned it, which in this case, was your Cyber Blader".

"Oh no then that means I can't attack you directly and after losing all those life points" groaned tea as RD placed another card in the duel disk.

"Next I play the spell card fissure destroying your tutu" said Od as a giant hand reached up from the ground crushing Tutu as she exploded leaving the field.

"Oh no not her!" 'she's the heart of my attack force'

"I end my turn" smirked OD as he ended his turn.

'What am I gonna do!' despaired tea looking at her hand 'the only card I have left is this accessory card black pendant.

"It's over my best card is gone, I'm low on life points, and he has a card with 2800 atk there's just no way"

Suddenly ready to give up tea saw the spirits of all her friends cheering her on and to don't give up as if they were right their with her.

'No... I can't give up I still have my friends support. Alright heart of the cards if there really is such a thing'.

Putting her fingers she placed them on top of the deck as she drew. 'Then please guide me".

Turning over her card she looked it over and smiled.

"I play the spell card pot of greed to draw two more cards from my deck". Drawing her cards slowly she looked them over, a big smile coming across her face.

"Alright! I play the spell card double spell which when played let's me discard one spell card" said Tea discarding black pendant.

"And then I can play a spell from your graveyard".

"What!" exclaimed OD finally showing some emotion as a yellow tendril seeped into OD grave grabbing the spell as it flew right into Teas hands.

"Then I play your spell card polymerization and also the spell card fairy of the spring to bring back my equip spell and play them fusing my cards back into the Cyber Blader!"

Reappearing was the vortex as it sucked Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater and out came one more time Blade Skater in all her glory.

Next came a fairy monster clear blue as it reached into teas grave and in a flash of holy light pulled out the fusion weapon which Cyber Blader with care took happily as she equipped it to her arm feeling her power rise once again. (ATK:3600)

"And now my Cyber Blader attacks with WHIRLWIND RAGE!"

Taking off at blinding speeds the monster took off smashing and destroying Great Tornado with great force crushing it into pixels as ODs points did a dramatic nose dive.

OD: 400 life points

"How's that for an attack" exclaimed Tea as she ended her turn.

'I can win this just one more round and I can finish him off" thought Tea happily thinking about all the great cards she would get and how she could be closer to her friends once more.

However, in the midst of her thoughts she was lucky she didn't see as the robed man with one eye showing from his robe looked blood shot as he smiled an evil smile.

"Finally" catching teas attention "I have met some one who can give me a challenge" said OD as he didn't mind the sizzling after effect of the last attack. "Though I will admit I weakened my deck a little" admitted OD.

"What!"

"And the way you play your cards with such reckless abandon yet skillfully make a powerful direct attack just to get to mine. I love it, and the way at the last second you drew the card you needed to mount quite the comeback. I have to say I'm impressed. But I think it's time to shed this old thing" said OD referring to the robe as he took it off dramatically throwing it on the floor head down.

Looking up you could see it wasn't a male but a female.

"What the!" gasped tea in horror. Because OD looked almost exactly like Tea!

"What but how do you look almost exactly like me".

It was true OD had her face, her body, but there were two key differences. What looked like her was instead dressed in the blue domino city boys jacket opened. She was wearing a black leather shirt that showed quite a bit of cleavage, with black leather pants, black shoes, and spiked necklace with a matching spiked belt. But the biggest difference was his eyes which were the opposite of teas innocent clear blue eyes. Instead they were dark red eyes and he had an evil smile.

"Answer me!" demanded Tea.

Unfazed though 'Tea' just with a bored expression twirled her hair till she looked at Tea smiling a sadistic way. "Why are you yelling at me" taunted Tea "I don't hate to tell you this, but its your own fault".

"How is this my fault?"

"Foolish girl what do you expect. That your so special that a deck of cards would just fall in your lap and you wouldn't have to pay a thing" said TT now taking on a serious tone. "Well tell me girl didn't you find it odd how you haven't felt damage not once in this duel. After all The holograms here may be cheap but it does register some kind of response.

'He's right ..'  
"But wait a second it wasn't like that in the beginning. I remember flinching when your tornado struck me".

"Exactly girl that's when this began to happen. After all what do you expect in a shadow game".

"No that's impossible"

"It is possible. When you accepted this duel the shadow game..." looking around you could see that the dark was no longer normal but looked evil " had already begun. I guess you didn't notice because you were so focused on our duel, which I guess is commendable but look what you have to show for it now".

Tea looking down gasped as she saw that more than half of her body had disappeared.

"The rules of this shadow game are simple. For each time you lost life points I gained a piece of your body and with that little trick you had with that doble passé trap of yours I gained alot as you can see" said TT twirling around with his new body " and when you lose I can take complete control of your body all I need is your eyes left" said TT now looking slightly sad.

"Those eyes of yours are the true mirrors of your soul" said TT as he touched his own eyes "all this means nothing if I don't have those eyes or your friends will see through me without even a second glance" said 'Tea' somberly before smiling an evil smile "and I can't have that now can I."

"Then ... there's only one way to settle this since I'm guessing I don't have a choice" said Tea raising her disk like a shield.

'Alright this is bad because if I lose she gets my body' said Tea as she cast her gaze on her field 'but I still have the advantage, thanks to my fusion weapon spell card Blade Skaters attack points went up really high and even if she does find a way around it my doble passé card can have us both attack directly and I can still make this duel a draw so ... "Bring it on!"

"Such back bone" exclaimed Tea 2 as she drew her card. "I hate backbone but after this move your body will be mine!" said Tea 2 as a sarcophagus appeared Tea gasping.

"Oh no it's the capsule"

"That's right kid, I told you that in two turns I'd beat you and now your time has come" declared Tea2 as she withdrew from the capsule a single card.

"Now face the power of a card stronger than the god cards" said 'Tea' as Tea couldn't believe what'd she'd just heard but OD was sneering basking in her fear.

"First I play the magic card monster reborn to bring back my Elemental Hero Stratos" said 2 summoning back to the field the turbine wearing hero.

"And next I add this hero to my hand" said 2 as she pulled the card also showing the one she got from the capsule with both emitting a powerful and blinding white light.

"Now I play the field spell card fusion gate where the darkness can become one with these cards and summon the ultimate fusion monster in all of duel monsters history" as she raised a single card "and signaling your end" said the figure as both her and Tea were engulfed in a white light.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Outside the door of the warehouse you could see a blinding light and soon after it began to dim and out stepped Tea as she looked down her hair covering her eyes, looking up you could see her eyes blue as they flashed red for a moment before turning back blue her smiling ... an evil smile.

"This is gonna be fun!"


End file.
